What Is It About Us That Makes Him Come Around?
by evapisces
Summary: Lorelai and Rory's day starts off a little differently than normal because of some issues between Luke and Lorelai. But what or WHO is to blame? Read on to find out...
1. Off to Lukes?

Chapter 1: Breakfast at Weston's

_The Gilmore household was lively on this particular day._

"Rory! Get those cute little feet of yours movin' to the groovin'," Lorelai yelled up the stairs to Rory, who was getting ready for their daily excursion through the town.

"Two minutes, mom!" Rory yelled down to her mother, while struggling to get her other shoe on.

"Well, you'd better hurry because they stop serving breakfast at eleven o'clock," said Lorelai sarcastically.

"But Luke's serves breakfast all day," said Rory, hurrying down the stairs.

"Well, we're not going to Luke's today, we're going to Weston's," said Lorelai.

"Wait, what? Not going to Luke's? Why not? We go there everyday. What happened? What's different about today?" questioned Rory frantically.

"Whoa question-zilla, chill and breathe," said Lorelai as she stepped back. "Well…," she briefly paused, "we had a fight," Lorelai finally admitted.

"Mom, get real," Rory lectured, "Just because you guys had a fight, doesn't mean you can just try to avoid Luke like before you guys got together, you're married to the guy for god's sake. You live in the same house, and sleep in the same bed. I'm pretty sure the avoiding thing won't work out no matter how hard you try."

"Can we go to Weston's for breakfast if we go to Luke's for lunch? I promise to talk this over with him. Please?" she put on a pouty face for effect.

"Ugh…put that lip away, it could poke an eye out," said Rory in amusement.

Lorelai pulled her lip back in, and resumed a normal face.

"Fine we can go to Weston's for breakfast, but make sure you remember the rest of that deal," said Rory while putting on her coat.

"Okay I will. Yay!! Let's go!!" said Lorelai in excitement.

_Lorelai and Rory strolled down the streets of Stars Hollow to Weston's Bakery, and passed many familiar faces along the way._

"Hey girls!" yelled Miss Patty from her dance studio door.

"Hi Miss Patty," the girls said in unison, as they continued down the street.

As they walked in front of the display window of Weston's, Rory asked, "Hey mom, are you still sure you don't want to go to Luke's?"

"Honey I thought we went over this already," said Lorelai.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to make sure. So I guess it's still no," said Rory.

_Lorelai nodded. The two entered Weston's, found a table, took their coats off, and sat down._

"Man this is weird," declared Rory, "we haven't been in here since you and Luke broke up because you slept with dad."

"Hey, hey, hey, how many times do I have to tell you: Luke and I broke up before the thing with Chris happened," defended Lorelai.

"Oh, my bad," said Rory laughing.

"Hello girls. What'll it be?" asked the waitress.

"Two cups of coffee, two danishes, and a couple of your best donuts," said Lorelai.

"Okay...," said the waitress as she was interrupted by Rory. "I'll have a coffee, a bagel, and a stack of pancakes."

"Oh, okay. Will that be all?" asked the waitress writing down Rory's order.

"Yeah, for now," said Lorelai putting down her menu.

"Well, give me a wave if you need anything else," the waitress said.

"Oh don't worry we will," said Rory laughing.

_A few minutes later, a different waitress came with their food._

"There you go. Wow! That sure is a lot of food for two such small ladies," said the second waitress.

"Yeah we get that a lot. We've been told that we eat triple the amount of food the FDA recommends for one day," said Lorelai with a smile.

The waitress giggled, "Well, you two enjoy." _She walked back towards the counter._

"Well that was interesting," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, it was. So anyway, tell me what happened that made you decide not to eat at your husband's diner today," Rory said with an inquring look on her face.

_Meanwhile, at Luke's, he noticed the table that is usually taken up by Lorelai and Rory was vacant. Kirk and Lulu were sitting at the table next to the counter._

"Hey Kirk have either of you guys seen Lorelai and Rory today?" Luke asked Kirk.

"No, Luke we haven't. Hey why don't you know where she is?" said Kirk, "I mean, isn't she your wife?"

"Yeah she is, but sometimes I lose track of her whereabouts," said Luke with a hint of sarcasm.

_Still not sure where Lorelai was, he decided to call her._

_The girls were almost done with their breakfast, when Lorelai's cell phone rang. She grabbed her purse and scrambled for her phone. She looked at the caller-id screen, saw Luke's name, and tossed it back in her purse._

"Mom, who was it?" asked Rory with a huge bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Oh it was no one," said Lorelai.

"Okay, whatever," said Rory a bit annoyed.

_Lorelai's phone rang two more times._

"Mom you know he's gonna keep calling you until you answer, so just pick up," said Rory a little annoyed.

_After the fourth time he called, Lorelai finally answered._

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," said Luke.

"Hey hun what's up?" asked Lorelai.

"Uh…nothing really. I was just making sure everything was okay because you didn't show up to the diner yet today," said Luke concerned.

"Oh, everything's just fine. Rory and I are just hanging out. We'll stop by a little later for lunch," said Lorelai.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love ya," said Luke.

"Yeah…okay, bye," said Lorelai.

_She flipped the phone closed, put it back in her purse, and took a sip of coffee._


	2. The Confrontation, or so she thought

**Note: This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 1. I am writing this while waiting for my next class to start, so I didn't get to write as much as much as the first chapter, but I hope you guys like it. The girls go to Luke's for lunch and Lorelai and Luke discuss the problem that's throwing their relationship off a little.**

_After breakfast. Lorelai and Rory wandered aimlessly around town, as they often do. The two actually did get some stuff accomplished, however. After stopping in at Doose's for some groceries, and Mrs. Kim's to pick up a flower pot for the Dragonfly, it was lunch time. _

"Hey mom, it's almost time for lunch," mentioned Rory.

"Oh yeah? What time _is_ it?" inquired Lorelai.

"Um…it's about one," said Rory, "we'd better head over to Luke's."

"Ugh…I guess you're not gonna let me 'forget' about going to Luke's are you," Lorelai said with hesitance.

"No way! Mom, just face it, sooner or later you're gonna have to talk to him about whatever it is that is bothering you, and I can't think of a better time than the present," said Rory.

"I can think of an infinite number of times, and all of them are not now," said Lorelai, feeling her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Let's go," said Rory, grabbing her mom by the arm.

_The girls strolled over to Luke's. It was busier than normal that day, but their usual table was still available, Luke kept it open especially for them. Lorelai and Rory took their coats off and sat down. _

"Garçon!" said Lorelai in a terrible French accent.

_Rory laughed._

"Bonjour, madame and Rory," Luke said in an equally bad accent.

"Uh…I'll have…" Lorelai started to say.

"Say no more, I saw you coming so I ordered for you. Here are your sodas," said Luke, handing Rory a Dr. Pepper and Lorelai a Coke.

_He walked back behind the counter._

"Ooooo look Rory we're _that_ cool that we don't even have to order anymore," said Lorelai in her childish tone.

"Well, when you have 'relations' with the owner, you're bound to get some sort of special treatment," Rory said while sipping her drink.

_They both giggled. _

"Psst…Lor," said Luke gesturing for her to come to the back.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai said to Rory.

"Okay, and don't forget, you-know," reminded Rory.

_Lorelai nodded and walked off._

_Luke and Lorelai went up to his former apartment._

Luke closed the door behind them and turned to her, "Hey, are we okay?"

"Uh…yeah I guess so. Why?" said Lorelai, crossing her arms.

"I feel like such an idiot for acting like I did this morning. I blew the situation way out of proportion," said Luke very sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess you did a little, but it's understandable because I know you don't like him very much," Lorelai said trying to comfort Luke, "I mean he has brought so much drama to our relationship, so I definitely understand why you acted the way you did this morning. But he _is_ Rory's father, so, like I've said in the past, he's gonna be in our lives no matter what happens between you and me," she concluded.

"Yeah, but I could have handled the situation way differently. Ugh…I feel like such an idiot!" said Luke, angry at himself.

"No, no stop saying that," said Lorelai.

_They stared at each other for a few moments adoringly, then Luke thought of something._

"Hey…," said Luke hesitantly.

"Yeah?" answered Lorelai.

"Why didn't you come by this morning for breakfast like you always do?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I thought you were still venting from this morning, and I wanted to give you some space in case you needed it," she told him.

"Oh okay. I _was, _but I realized how stupid I acted, so I got over it pretty quickly," he said.

"Well, that's good," she said happily.

"Yeah," he said.

_They turned for the door, when Luke stopped short._

"Hey Lor," he said.

"Huh?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Yeah, I know, and I love you too."

"Good," he said with a big smile on his face.

_They hugged and he gave her a kiss, and walked back down stairs to the diner._

_She walked back to the table with a smile on her face._

"What's that for?" Rory asked.

"Huh?" said Lorelai not listening.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked again.

"Oh,…I'll tell you later," she told Rory.

"Okay then. So, is everything okay with you guys now?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Yeah, everything's great!" said Lorelai excited.

"That's good because you know I love Luke and I would never want anything to happen to you guys' relationship again," Rory said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know. Everything's good," Lorelai said again, as she smiled at Luke behind the counter.

_The two continued eating their breakfast in a renewed mood._

**Note: Yeah I know this chapter didn't explain the conflict too well, but stay tuned for the next chapter where I will flash back to that morning and show out how the conflict played out.**


End file.
